Hanabi's Perspective
by Mizusagawa Hyuuga
Summary: Pandangan Hanabi soal sepupu dan teman kunoichinya yang bernama Tenten. All Hanabi's POV. Warning: agak gajelas. mungkin typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana karena author habis sembuh dari penyakit hiatus dan writer's block yang lumayan lama. jadi harap maklum *sungkem*


**Hanabi's Perspective**

Character : Hanabi Hyuuga (main chara),Neji Hyuuga,Tenten

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Family,Hurt/Comfort,slight Angst and Romance

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto,cerita punya watashi sendiri.

Summary : Pandangan Hanabi soal sepupu dan teman kunoichinya yang bernama Tenten. All Hanabi's POV.

X

X

X

Hajimemashite. Kenalkan namaku adalah Hyuuga Hanabi. Aku adalah adik dari Hinata nee-sama yang sekarang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan dengan sang pahlawan desa, Uzumaki Naruto, dan calon kepala klan Hyuuga yang akan menggantikan ayahku, Hyuuga Hiashi. Hari ini memang sangat luar biasa. Banyak sekali orang yang datang ke kediaman Hyuuga ini. Kebanyakan adalah shinobi tingkat jounin dan teman-teman dari onee-sama dan Naruto nii-sama. Aku melihat keceriaan diwajah para tamu yang ada, tapi ada satu orang yang menarik perhatianku.

Ya. Dia.

Wanita bercepol dua lalu dikepang dibagian belakang kepala dan memakai dress cina berwarna kuning itu. Aku mengenalnya sebagai teman setim sekaligus teman dekat kakak sepupuku. Aku ingat dulu kakak sepupuku kadang selalu membawanya ke halaman rumah untuk berlatih bersamanya, atau kakak sepupuku memanggilnya kerumah hanya untuk mengajak makan ramen bersama. Aku awalnya tidak terlalu memikirkannya,sampai akhirnya sebelum semua kegilaan tentang perang dunia ninja itu dimulai, kakak sepupuku menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkan bagiku.

" _ **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?"**_

Jujur saat itu,aku belum mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai untuk pertanyaan sepupuku itu. Aku memang tahu dari onee-sama bahwa sepertinya kakak sepupuku ini punya rasa pada teman kunoichinya itu. Tapi tetap saja aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Justru saat itu aku hanya membalikkan pertanyaannya dengan menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri saat bersamanya.

" _ **Tidak baik menjawab orang dengan pertanyaan,kau tahu?"**_

" _ **Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Neji-nii. Aku bahkan tidak dekat dengannya. Aku bahkan tahu namanya dari onee-sama"**_

" _ **Hinata-sama?"**_

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti kami berdua di siang hari yang lumayan panas ini. Sebentar lagi sudah mau akhir musim panas. Tidak heran teriknya matahari sangat dahsyat di saat seperti ini. Aku hanya memandang kosong kearah lapangan didepan lorong kediaman Hyuuga. Biasanya aku sering melihat kakak sepupuku ini berlatih entah dengan Ayah ataupun dengan orang lain. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat kakak sepupuku itu sedang menengadah ke langit. Aku pun mengulangi pertanyaanku padanya.

" _ **Aku kurang mengerti. Padahal jika aku bersama dengan teman-teman kunoichi yang lain,aku biasa saja. Tidak ada kesan tertentu. Tapi… jika aku bersamanya…"**_

Kakak sepupuku menggantung kalimatnya sembari terus menatap langit biru. Aku bisa melihat adanya senyum ketulusan diwajahnya sekarang.

" _ **Aku merasa sangat tenang. Entah kenapa,semua yang ia lakukan sangat indah dimataku. Tawanya bagaikan angin sejuk yang selalu menyejukkan hatiku"**_

Oke,kakak sepupuku belum pernah menjadi orang yang sangat melodramatis seperti ini. Aku bertanya apa yang membuat teman kunoichinya ini sangat istimewa dimata kakak sepupuku.

" _ **Kau tidak terlalu kenal dengannya, makanya kau bertanya seperti ini padaku. Ia tidak sama dengan Haruno Sakura yang sangat tergila-gila dengan anak klan Uchiha itu. Ia tidak sama dengan Yamanaka Ino, sang penjual bunga yang selalu berusaha tampil menarik tapi terkesan berlebihan itu. Ia tidak sama dengan Hinata-sama yang sangat pemalu jika bertemu dengan Naruto, dan ia tidak sama dengan kunoichi berambut kuncir empat dari Sunagakure itu. Ia sangat berbeda. Tidak terlalu suka penampilan yang mencolok, berani, dan cerianya itu yang menjadi daya tariknya. Dan itu sangat cantik dimataku"**_

" _ **Dan pada akhirnya, kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Neji-nii"**_

" _ **Eh?"**_

Kakak sepupuku memandangiku dengan tatapan kaget.

" _ **Aku menanyakan pertanyaan tadi hanya ingin memancing kejujuran pada diri Neji-nii sendiri. Jika memang itu yang Neji-nii rasakan, dan itu adalah hal yang baik, aku sih senang-senang saja dengan pilihanmu"**_

Setelah aku mengemukakan jawabanku, kakak sepupuku mengucapkan terimakasih padaku dan langsung menuju ke gerbang rumah Hyuuga. Ternyata teman kunoichinya sudah menunggunya didepan rumah. Aku hanya berdoa semoga kakak sepupuku itu dapat menyatakan perasaannya secepat mungkin dan dapat hidup bahagia.

Tapi, ternyata tidak semudah itu…

Nyatanya, ia merelakan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto nii-sama dan onee-sama dan menjadi martir bagi desa dan rekan-rekan shinobi yang ikut bertarung saat itu. Saat aku mendengar berita itu dari ayahku, satu hal yang terlintas dikepalaku bukannya keselamatan ayah ataupun onee-sama, tapi apakah ia sudah sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada teman kunoichinya itu. Berhubung ayahku satu divisi dengannya saat itu, aku akhirnya menanyakan apakah kakak sepupuku itu pernah mampir ke divisinya. Namun, ayahku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah ia tidak sempat menyatakan perasaannya pada temannya itu. Dan aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Sebelum pergi berperang, kakak sepupuku pernah memberikan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna putih krem kepadaku. Saat aku tanya ini apa, dia berkata sembari menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum.

" _ **Jika nanti aku tidak kembali, aku ingin kau memberikan ini padanya"**_

" _ **Kau bicara apa Neji-nii? Kau pasti kembali! Dan kau pasti bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"**_

" _ **Semoga saja begitu…"**_

Pada awalnya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dan tidak terima bahwa candaan sepupuku itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku berusaha untuk terus menyembunyikan kejadian itu dibelakang kepalaku. Tapi aku yakin bahwa kakak sepupuku itu pasti akan sedih jika aku tidak menjalankan mandat terakhir kakak sepupuku itu.

Maka dari itu, aku merasa bahwa hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerahkan surat itu kepada orang yang dituju.

Aku sudah membawa suratnya didalam lengan baju kimono yang kupakai saat ini. Akupun langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Aku bahkan tidak melihat teman timnya yang lain. Memang sekarang adalah saat yang tepat aku mengenal kunoichi yang seharusnya menjadi calon kakak iparku itu.

"Tenten-san?"

"Eh? Iya. Kau siapa ya?"

"Ah, kenalkan. Namaku Hyuuga Hanabi. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Oh kau adiknya Hinata ya? Aku sering dengar dari Neji, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu langsung"

"Begitukah?"

Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku merasa bahwa situasi ini sangatlah canggung. Padahal ia hanya menyebut nama mendiang kakak sepupuku saja.

"Apa kau mau duduk disini juga, Hanabi-chan? Kursinya masih luas kok"

"A-ah. _Arigatou_ "

Akupun mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping kanannya. Sesaat setelah aku duduk, Tenten-san mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hari ini banyak sekali ya yang datang ke pernikahan Naruto dan kakakmu"

"Eh? I-iya banyak sekali. Aku sampai pusing harus bersalaman dengan orang banyak sebagai perwakilan klan Hyuuga"

"Hahaha kau juga merasa begitu ya? Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau kan calon penerus kepala klan Hyuuga. Makanya kau harus ikut bersalaman dengan Hiashi-sama"

"Eh? Kau tahu aku akan menjadi kepala klan Hyuuga? Aku tidak pernah membicarakan ini dengan orang luar klanku"

"E-eh? Kau jangan salah paham dulu. Aku bukan penguping kok. Hanya saja, Neji pernah bercerita padaku jika kau memang lebih cocok meneruskan posisi kepala klan Hyuuga ketimbang kakakmu. Dan ternyata semua itu memang benar terjadi"

"Neji-nii jadi banyak bercerita pada Tenten-san? Bahkan tentang hal ini?"

Tenten-san hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kamipun kembali terdiam. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Neji-nii bercerita banyak hal pada kunoichi disampingku ini. Sepertinya, ia memang banyak menaruh percaya pada Tenten-san.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Apa kau senang?'

"Maksudnya?"

"Menjadi calon kepala klan itu kan sangat berat. Apalagi untuk gadis sepertimu. Seharusnya untuk orang-orang seusiamu masih dipakai untuk bermain dan mengenal dunia luar, bukannya terkurung didalam rumah seperti ini"

"Aku tidak begitu terganggu dengan diriku menjadi kepala klan dan tidak mengenal dunia luar. Mungkin ada bagusnya aku tidak kenal dunia luar sama sekali"

Kamipun kembali terdiam seribu Bahasa. Bukan ini tujuan awalnya aku mendekatinya. Tanpa sadar, aku malah terbawa arus dan suasana. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku mengangkat suaraku.

"Ano… Tenten-san"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu"

Aku langsung merogoh lengan kimonoku dan memberikan surat itu kepada Tenten-san.

"Aku ingin kau menerima ini. Ah bukan. Neji-nii ingin kau menerima surat ini"

"Eh? Dari Neji? Untukku?"

"Iya. Neji-nii memberikan ini padaku sesaat sebelum ia pergi berperang. Ia bilang jika dia tidak kembali dari perang, dia ingin aku memberikan ini untukmu"

Aku melihatnya menatap lama surat itu dan mulai membuka amplop itu dengan perlahan. Setelah ia sudah buka amplop itu dan membaca isi suratnya, ada ekspresi yang tidak dapat kumengerti. Senang, sedih, dan marah bercampur jadi satu.

"Jadi, Neji sudah bercerita banyak tentangku ya?"

" _Hai_ …"

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Aku tahu ia pasti sangat syok setelah selama ini ia berteman dengan Neji-nii, ia baru tahu segalanya setelah orang yang mencintainya sudah tiada. Aku merasakan ada kehangatan tiba-tiba menyeruak di sekelilingku. Dan tidak lama kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah diatas bahuku. Aku menoleh dan ternyata Tenten-san sudah menangis.

" _Arigatou_ Hanabi-chan. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… Aku… Aku rindu padanyaaaa"

Tenten-san terus menangis dipundakku dan sesekali memanggil nama Neji-nii. Aku yang melihatnya ikut terbawa suasana dan memeluk tubuh Tenten-san yang jauh lebih besar dariku dan berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang sesenggukan. Onee-sama pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa ia sangat iba melihat Tenten-san. Onee-sama pernah bilang bahwa semua orang sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa Neji-nii dan Tenten-san saling memiliki rasa satu sama lain, hanya saja mereka terlalu memperdulikan profesionalitas ketimbang diri mereka sendiri sampai titik dimana Tenten-san tidak pernah terlihat menangis setelah ditinggal Neji-nii.

Dan sekarang, semua itu telah runtuh. Tenten-san terlihat rentan sekali. Memang ada saatnya dimana orang yang kuat sekalipun akan mengalami keterpurukan. Dan aku hanya bisa menghiburnya.

' _Neji-nii, tugas terakhir yang kau berikan padaku telah kulaksanakan. Semoga tidak ada penyesalan lagi dihatimu dan kau bisa tenang di alam sana'_

~~OWARI~~

A/N: HALOOOO~ Mizusagawa Hyuuga telah kembali setelah Hiatus yang cukup lama hohoho. Hari ini watashi membuat fanfic Naruto fandom dengan sedikit perbedaan. Biasanya watashi selalu pakai POV Neji/Tenten, tapi sekarang watashi sedang mencoba POV dari orang lain, dan orang itu adalah Hanabi~! Memang sih dari animenya aja Tenten ga pernah ketemu empat mata sama Hanabi, makanya mereka ga begitu kenal satu sama lain. Ini pertama kalinya (mungkin) watashi make POV orang ketiga tentang chemistry NejiTen ini, makanya mungkin masih ada salah-salah disuatu tempat di fanfic ini huhuhu. Cukup untuk A/N nya dan, this is it! Another NejiTen fanfiction presented by Mizusagawa Hyuuga untuk NejiTen shipper yang masih brtahan diluar sana! *kibarin bendera NejiTen ala supporter pers(piip)ja* *kabur takut digebuk sama supporter aslinya*

Don't forget to review and fav yaaa. Kalo mau kasih kritik juga gapapa. Siapa tahu watashi bisa berubah dalam segi penulisannya.

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


End file.
